Stronger
by CircusXClown
Summary: What if Bruce just managed to save Rachel? How would their future look now? With Two-Face still in Gotham, Bruce knows that Rachel the most important thing to him now. Bruce/Rachel.


_250 52nd Street- Dent_

_Avenue X at Cicero- Rachel_

"Who are you going after?" Gordon asked, in a hurry.

"Rachel!" Bruce beamed. He stopped whilst he was walking. "Wait, stop" He deeply added.

"What?"

"You take Avenue X, I'll take 250" Bruce turned, his black cape flying across with him.

"I thought you were going to get Rachel-"

"You'll see"

---------------The Dark Knight---------------

Bruce 'Batman' got onto his Batpod, he sped off looking for 250 52nd street. He dodged the taxi's and other cars as he motored down the streets of Gotham.

Rachel sat strapped in the chair. "Harvey?"

"Yeah?" Harvey's voice answered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just- I'm just trying to see if I can do anything to-" Harvey jumped in his chair, causing him to knock over an oil drum, with him falling into the oil.

"Harvey?"

Harvey didn't answer due to the oil spillage which was covering his left face. Bruce ran up a couple of staircases. He found a door which was locked. He pushed against it, but it didn't open. Rachel heard someone struggling against the door. She sighed, someone had come. The door flung open, and Batman stood. "Bruce?" Rachel whispered.

"Rachel" Bruce hurried over to her. He threw off the straps, a picked her up...bridal style.

"Wait, Harvey!" Rachel argued.

"We've got no time to lose" Bruce said.

Within seconds, the warehouse blew up. Rachel scream and Batman jumped out the window with her.

* * *

_'Do you wanna know how I got these scars?-'_

Rachel woke up from her sleep. She was on someone else's bed, but whoever that someone was, they weren't in the bed with her, thank God. She recognized it. It was Bruce's penthouse. "Morning" Rachel turned sharply to the entrance of the room. Bruce stood there, leaning against the wall with smile on his face.

"Bruce! What am I doing here?" Rachel sat up on the bed. "Where's Harvey?"

"Don't you remember last night?" Bruce walked over to her.

"Yes of course, I do. What am I doing here though?"

"Don't say thank you then. You're here, because you need rest, and Harvey-"

"What? What about him?"

"I don't know if he made out alive"

"But-"

"Master Wayne- Ah Miss Rachel, you're awake" Alfred greeted her, walking into the room.

"Morning..Alfred" Rachel softly replied.

"Breakfast is served Master Wayne" Alfred politely offered.

"Care to join me?" Bruce looked at Rachel. It was the politeness that caught her first, but Rachel nodded and smiled.

---------------The Dark Knight---------------

Rachel and Bruce sat at the breakfast table eating the breakfast Alfred had served. "I best get going soon, I need to find Harvey" Rachel patted a white napkin on her lips and placed it on the side. Bruce's cell phone rang. "Excuse me" He got up and walked over to the corner. Rachel watched him answer the call. "Yes, alright. What? When?" Rachel looked more concerned. "Where is he now?" A few seconds after, he hung up.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, getting up.

"Commissioner Gordon" Bruce answered, putting on a jacket. "They found Harvey last night"

"What?! Where is he?!"

"Gotham General" Bruce replied.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go!"

* * *

Bruce and Rachel entered Gotham General Hospital. Rachel rushed to the receptionist's desk. "I'm looking for Harvey Dent" She said, sternly at the receptionist.

"Room 65. Down the corridor, last room on your left" The receptionist replied. With pace, Rachel ran, sort of, down the corridor. "Rachel, wait!" Bruce called after her. Rachel got to the private room and saw Harvey on the bed. She slowly walked into the room. "Harvey" She whispered, softly. Not knowing what condition's his body and face were in, she stepped closer. "Harvey?" She added, she looked at him. There was pause. Harvey's eyes shot open and he grabbed Rachel arm. His face turned and the burnt side was reveiled. Rachel's eyes widened. He put his strength in her arm. "Rachel!" Bruce grabbed Rachel from the waist and pulled her off Harvey. The two left the hospital room, with Rachel in tears in Bruce's arms.


End file.
